Sebuah Kejutan
by Hikage Chiaki
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kise-kun lagi." / Berawal dari kalimat itu, Kise menangis di atap dan mengurung diri selama hampir seharian di kamarnya, padahal sebenarnya itu hanyalah bagian dari sebuah kejutan untuknya. / "Kenapa ... semuanya ..." / WARNING! OOC/IC, typos, bahasa tidak baku, dll. Special for Kise Ryōta's birthday!


"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kise-kun lagi." / Berawal dari kalimat itu, Kise menangis di atap dan mengurung diri selama hampir seharian di kamarnya, padahal sebenarnya itu hanyalah bagian dari sebuah kejutan untuknya. / "Kenapa ... semuanya ..."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**WARNING! OOC/IC, typos, bahasa tidak baku, dan lain-lain.**

Silahkan tekan tombol back jika dirasa kurang menarik. Tapi kalo penasaran, monggo~

Special for Kise Ryōta's birthday fic~

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sedetik kemudian setelah para guru keluar dari kelas, sebagian murid SMP Teikō pun berhamburan ke luar kelas untuk membeli makanan di kantin, atau hanya bermain-main dengan temannya yang berbeda kelas. Sebagian lagi hanya membaca buku atau membuat corat-coret di kertas di dalam kelas, tanpa mempedulikan riuhnya suasana koridor di depan kelas.

Termasuk sang pemain bayangan ke enam dari Kiseki no Sedai ini yang sedang membaca novel kesukaannya. Bersampul seseorang dengan topi dan jaket tebal berlapis yang sangat khas serta cerutu di tangannya. Tak lupa latar belakang siluet dari bangunan khas Inggris, dengan lampu jalan dan sebuah kereta kuda. Baru-baru ini, si pemilik surai _baby blue_ bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini menggemari cerita-cerita misteri, dan koleksi novel bertema ini masih langka di rak bukunya.

Dia masih membaca buku sampai suara yang cukup nyaring mengundangnya untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar.

"Kurokocchi!" tanpa diundang Kise Ryōta sudah berada di samping meja Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko sopan. Novel di tangannya ditutupnya dengan jari telunjuknya sebagai pembatas.

"Kenapa Kurokocchi? Aku hanya boleh datang kepadamu jika aku membutuhkanmu-ssu? Itu kedengaran seperti sahabat yang tidak setia-ssu ..." keluh Kise.

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." jawab Kuroko.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti-ssu ..." balas Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Tetapi, sebenarnya aku sedang menghindari sesuatu." Kuroko yang terkenal tak suka basa-basi secara ajaib mulai berbicara.

"Heeh? Kenapa-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan nada penasaran.

"Iya, itu sangat menjijikkan. Dia sangat mengganggu, dan ... berwarna kuning." ucap Kuroko sedikit sinis.

Kise sudah mematung mendengar kalimat Kuroko. Hatinya bagai tercabik oleh pedang yang terlihat lemah tetapi berbisa. Dan saat itu juga Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya lalu melewati Kise yang tercengang, meninggalkan Kise dengan wajah yang sedikit dikerutkan seperti orang marah.

"Kurokocchi!? A-apa maksudnya-ssu!?" teriak Kise saat Kuroko sudah di ambang pintu kelas.

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Tetapi ..." Kuroko menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kise-kun lagi." lanjut Kuroko lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kise yang kedua iris madunya mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Apa salahku?' batinnya lirih. Saat itu juga Kise mulai berdiri lalu berlari ke luar kelas, mencari anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya, setidaknya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko. Tapi ...

"Aku tidak mengenali orang yang suka meniru hal-hal konyol nodayo."

"Haah? Kau ini siapa hah!? Caramu memanggilku benar-benar menjijikkan."

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu."

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak mengenal orang yang selalu menjadi pengganggu di setiap latihan."

"Kenapa ... semuanya ..." suara serak Kise yang diiringi air mata yang lancar mengalir di pipinya menjadi pelampiasan atas penolakan sahabat-sahabatnya terhadap dirinya. Di atap sekolah ini, dirinya sendirian melampiaskan rasa dalam hatinya yang campur aduk, antara bingung, sakit, dan lelah. Bingung karena dirinya sendiri tidak tahu telah berbuat apa yang membuat mereka menolak kehadirannya, sakit karena hujaman-hujaman menusuk dari sahabat-sahabatnya, dan lelah karena memikirkan kedua hal itu.

Persetan dengan fans-fans Kise yang kebingungan dengan sifat Kise yang sedikit aneh di mata mereka.

Tubuhnya bersandar di tembok bangunan yang menjadi saksi atas rasa sakitnya yang dia lampiaskan dengan tangisan dan pekikan tertahan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tangannya tak henti-hentinya menggosok-gosok kedua manik madunya yang terus mengeluarkan airnya.

Kise terus menangis, sampai dirinya tak menyadari jika seseorang mengintipnya dari dalam bangunan dengan tatapan nanar.

'Maaf, Ki-chan.'

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kise lebih memilih untuk tidak bersekolah. Kedua orangtuanya dan kakak-kakaknya pun menyerah menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada si bungsu. Jangankan mau menjawab, mempersilahkan masuk saja Kise tak mau. Dirinya sudah seharian mengurung diri di kamarnya, tak mau keluar untuk makan atau minum.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.55. Kise ingat benar jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan lima menit lagi merupakan waktu tepatnya bertambah umur. Kise masik meringkuk di kasurnya dengan selimutnya, dengan mata sembab dan wajah basah. Tubuhnya pun lemas karena sudah seharian tidak diberi makan dan minum.

"Ryō-chan, otanjōbi omedetō ne, semoga kamu bisa berangkat besok. Kami semua selalu mendoakanmu yang terbaik." Kise tahu persis suara itu, suara yang menggambarkan orang yang berhati lembut. Suara ibunya yang masih terlihat muda meskipun sudah berkepala empat.

"Nee-chan yakin masalahmu akan terselesaikan, Ryōta-kun." dan suara yang terdengar dewasa. Suara kakak pertamanya yang sudah kuliah di semester ketiga.

Kise tahu pasti hanya ibunya dan kakak pertamanya yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya lebih dulu, karena ayahnya masih kerja dan kakak keduanya yang juga berprofesi sebagai model sedang sibuk. Mereka biasanya menyusul di malam hari.

Dengan ucapan itu, Kise sudah cukup terhibur dari laranya.

"Terima kasih, kaa-san, nee-chan." ucap Kise lirih dengan senyum yang berusaha disunggingkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya yang seharian tak tersentuh tangannya pun bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk di sana.

.

_Dari : Momocchi_

_Subjek : -_

_Ki-chan, keluarlah ke halaman rumahmu sekarang!_

.

"Momocchi?" Kise mengira Momoi mengiriminya pesan mengapa dirinya tidak masuk, tetapi justru sebuah perintah yang aneh. Tak berlama-lama Kise yang sudah sedikit melupakan kesedihannya pun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu bergegas ke luar rumah.

Kise sudah di depan pintu depan rumahnya, dan dengan sedikit gemetaran, dia memutar pelan kenop pintunya, lalu membukanya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Otanjōbi omedetō!" seru semua orang yang merupakan sahabat-sahabatnya di Kiseki no Sedai di hadapan Kise sambil menabur confetti. Kise hanya terperangah, lalu menutup mulutnya terharu.

"Minna ..." Kise kehabisan kata-kata untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Air mata pun kembali membanjiri pipinya, tentu saja air mata haru.

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Bukan maksudku berkata seperti kemarin." ucap Kuroko dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya yang datar-tapi-_innocent_.

"Ini semua bagian dari rencana kami, Kise." ucap Akashi dengan senyum yang jarang ditampilkannya.

"Oi Kise, ada apa denganmu? Bisa-bisanya kau menangis sampai tidak masuk sekolah gara-gara hal itu–– ittai! Oi Satsuki!" Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala biru dongker Aomine karena berkata sembarangan.

"Aku hanya kasihan denganmu nanodayo." jawab Midorima dengan _tsundere_-nya.

"Kise-chin, omedetō." Murasakibara berkata sambil mengunyah _umaibo_-nya.

"Ki-chan, maaf ya. Kami melakukan ini sebagai kejutan untukmu!" ucap Momoi.

"Minna ... hontō ni arigatō-ssu ... aku tidak menyangka kalian akan membuat kejutan ini ... dan tentu saja kalian kumaafkan-ssu!" seru Kise dengan senyum lima jari pada akhirnya, membuat anggota Kiseki no Sedai tersenyum.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya!" seru Momoi, dibarengi dengan keluarnya ibu dan kakak Kise dari dalam rumah yang membawa kue ulang tahun lengkap dengan lilinnya.

"_Make a wish_, Ryōta-kun." ucap kakak Kise dengan senyum. Kise pun memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu meniup lilinnya. Semuanya yang ada di sana pun bertepuk tangan.

"Mari kita berpesta!" seru Aomine yang diselingi gelak tawa dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Siapa yang mau kuenya lagi?"

"Sa-chin, aku haus."

"Murasakibara-kun, kau sudah makan terlalu banyak."

"_Lucky item_-ku hari ini adalah kue ulang tahun nodayo."

"Eh Dai-chan? Kau tidak memberi Ki-chan cacing kan?"

"UWAA!? Tidak mau-ssu!"

Terpancar jelas raut kebahagiaan di wajah Kise. Keyakinannya akan sahabat-sahabatnya yang tidak akan menjauhinya pun kembali. Semua karena mereka sayang sama Kise. Semua karena ingin persahabatan ini tetap terjalin. Semua karena ingin meskipun mereka berpisah, jika suatu saat mereka bertemu lagi, mereka akan terus seperti ini. Canda tawa selalu menghiasi wajah mereka, di manapun, kapanpun.

'Aku ingin terus bersama kalian, meskipun aku berisik, memanggil nama kalian dengan tambahan yang aneh, suka mengganggu, tetapi aku senang bagaimana kalian menerimaku apa adanya. Aku benar-benar senang bisa bersama kalian!' itulah yang selalu Kise harapkan mulai dari mereka pertama kali bertemu hingga seterusnya.

.

.

.

Setelah pesta selesai, Kise pun membuka semua kadonya yang dari sahabat-sahabatnya di kamarnya. Hadiah lain yang berasal dari fans-nya akan diambilnya besok di tempat dia bekerja sebagai model.

Pertama, hadiah berupa kantong plastik berisi segelas _vanilla shake_.

'Kurokocchi, aku menerima ini sebagai hadiah, tetapi mengapa selalu _vanilla shake_?' batin Kise _sweatdrop_.

Kedua, hadiah berupa sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua yang cukup besar berisi majalah R-18––

"AHOMINECCHIII!" teriak Kise sambil membanting majalah nista itu dan menginjaknya.

Ketiga, hadiah berupa sebuah kotak berwarna hijau polkadot berukuran sedang berisi pensil dewa.

"Midorimacchi arigatō!" seru Kise sambil menangis terharu yang dibuat-buat saat memeluk pensil itu karena bisa memiliki pensil itu tanpa memohon-mohon kepada si Tsunmegane.

Keempat, hadiah berupa kotak berwarna ungu yang cukup besar dan berisi satu pack umaibo.

'Murasakibaracchi, aku jamin jika bukan karena Akashicchi atau Momocchi kau tidak akan memberikan ini.' batinnya _sweatdrop_.

Kelima, hadiah berupa kotak kecil berwarna merah berukuran kecil berisi amplop yang di dalamnya ada uang yang cukup untuk uang saku selama seminggu.

'A-aku agak keberatan menerima uang sebagai hadiah, tapi karena ini dari Akashicchi, arigatō Akashicchi!' batin Kise senang.

Keenam, hadiah berupa kotak berwarna pink berukuran sedang yang berisi bedak untuk wajah.

"Momocchi kenapa harus bedak-ssu!?" teriak Kise sambil _facepalm_.

"Tapi ..." Kise menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Arigatō ne, minna ..." gumam Kise.

Kise akhirnya bisa tertidur pulas sampai esok harinya kesiangan dan berakhir dengan dihukumnya Kise dengan latihan neraka Akashi.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Di saat yang lainnya menikmati pesta, tiba-tiba Kuroko mengajak Kise mengobrol yang merupakan suatu keajaiban bagi Kise.

"Ano, Kise-kun, sebenarnya, tentang sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan, sangat mengganggu, dan berwarna kuning itu sungguhan." jelas Kuroko yang membuat Kise terbelalak.

"EH!? J-jadi Kurokocchi––"

"Tapi bukan Kise-kun maksudku. Sekarang ini entah mengapa banyak sekali di depan rumahku. Aku sendiri jadi agak geli melihatnya." potong Kuroko.

"Eh? Memangnya apa itu-ssu?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Ulat bulu." dan dua kata itu membuat Kise hampir muntah.

**End**

.

.

.

Oke, aku bingung mau ngomong apa /plak/ omake-nya itu beneran loh, di depan rumahku banyak :v /lupakan

Ya udah, pokoknya silahkan meninggalkan kritik & saran berupa review jika berminat. Jangan flame lohh..

Mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan terima kasih udah mau baca! ^^

Dan juga otanjōbi omedetō Kise Ryōta! Semoga makin cakep sama makin nista yaa~ /ditendang


End file.
